Promise of Matrimony
by MoonstoneFelicis6762
Summary: Hermione and Draco are childhood friends, after years of Draco believing his friend to be a muggle he is forced to say goodbye when his Hogwarts letter arrives, but he is determined that Hermione will become his wife, muggle or not... AU Rated M for future chapters. Disclaimer; I am not JK Rowling... Wish I was... *sad face* AND there will be BZ/HP
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Hi. My name is Draco. Draco Malfoy. What's yours?"

The shy girl glanced at the boy standing in front of her; she hid her face behind her storybook and replied in such a soft voice that the boy, Draco, had to strain his ears to hear.

"That's a pretty name. Do mind if I sit here with you? All the other kids are mean and stupid."

Again she replied in that soft voice of hers that he may join her on the park bench. Not that she would be able to stop him if she wanted to.

The little boy kept staring at the book the girl was reading; he's never seen this book before in the library.

"What's the story about?"

That was the perfect question to begin a long conversation. The little girl explained that the story is about a beautiful lady named_ Belle_, "She's the prettiest girl in the whole village, her name means _Beauty_ you know, and this nasty guy wants to marry her but she doesn't like him at all." And she went on to tell him about how _Belle_ had stayed behind in a castle to rescue her father and how this monster named _Beast_ fell in love with her…

And so the little boy was told the story of _Beauty and the Beast_. He was paying such close attention to the little girl he didn't hear his mother call out to him.

"Draco!" The boy jumped and spun around to face his mother.

"Mother, I'm sorry I didn't hear you. I was listening to the story. Mum, this is Hermione. Hermione, this is my mum."

The girl peeked out from behind her book where she hid at the strange lady's appearance.

"Hermione is such a pretty name. It's lovely to meet you dear, are you Draco's new friend?"

The girl looked at Draco, she didn't want to say yes and then have Draco deny it. But the boy was smiling at her and nodded his head furiously, "Yes mum. She's my new best friend!"

The older lady smiled warmly at her son and teased him, "Oh? What of poor Blaise? I thought he was your best friend?" The boy nodded again and Hermione felt her heart plummet. She'd never been someone's _best_ friend before and it looks like it will be a while before that happens.

"But Hermione is my best girl friend." Draco shot a smile at Hermione and she felt a blush creep onto her face.

"Then it's settled. Hermione, would you like to join us for some ice cream?"

The girl turned her startled gaze to the woman but before she could utter a word another older woman joined them.

"Hello there," she said to Mrs Malfoy, "my name is Jane. I'm Hermione's mother."

"Jane, it's such a pleasure to meet you. My name is Narcissa and this young lad is my son, Draco. We just invited your daughter to ice cream. Would you care to join us?"

"Narcissa, we would love to join you and your son, right Hermione?"

Hermione nodded and jumped off the bench. As they walked towards the small ice cream shop at the other side of the park, the two mothers started talking about their respective child. Asking how old they are; "My Draco is seven and how old is Hermione?" "Also seven." The schools they go to; "Where does Draco go to school?" "He's home schooled." "Hermione wants to be home schooled but we thought it better that she be in a public school, try and get the shyness out of her." Soon the topic changed and changed again and they started talking like they were old friends.

Draco and Hermione walked behind their mothers, it was Draco's turn to talk it seemed for he did not spare a moment for Hermione to comment. He told her of how today was the second time he came to this park, how all the kids he met yesterday were mean to him because of how he dressed and he went on to tell her about Blaise, his best _guy_ friend and that Blaise is in Italy right now with his mother and step-father. He told her about the other little girl he met last month, Pansy Parkinson, and how she was so terribly annoying ("Nothing like how you are, all she could talk about were her dolls and what she dressed them in,") and so it went on. By the time they reached the ice cream shop Hermione was grinning widely and laughing at the stories Draco was telling her. Jane was happy to see her daughter interact with someone her own age and was already thinking of inviting the Malfoy's around for dinner the following day. She will do anything to keep the friendship growing between Draco and her darling shy girl.

They went to get seats and Draco refused to sit next to his mother, stating that he is a man now and will sit next to Hermione.

The mothers looked at each other and smiled.

When the children were wholly engrossed with their menus, Jane turned to Narcissa; "Narcissa, would you and your husband consent to joining us for dinner tomorrow night?"

"Thank you Jane, I would love to join you, but I'm afraid I shall have to come alone, my husband is abroad at the moment." They quickly and quietly exchanged times and place for the dinner and enjoyed their ice cream with their children.

"Bye Hermione!"

"Bye Draco. I hope I see you again."

"Of course you will. I'll visit you every day."

Jane and Narcissa exchanged a small hug and well wishes.

As Jane and Hermione walked away Draco turned to his mother and said; "I will marry Hermione one day. She is perfect!" Narcissa smiled amusedly at her son.

"Then you will be a very happy man my son."

Little Draco grinned happily at his mother;

"Mum, how old must I be before I can ask Mione to marry me?"

Laughing delicately behind her hand Narcissa bend on knee and replied; "When you can find the courage to ask her father for her hand then you may ask her."

When they rounded the corner a few meters from the grand house on the hill, Narcissa held tightly onto Draco's hand and apparated them home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"George, Narcissa and Draco are here. Please fetch Hermione. I think she's in my study."

Jane opened the door and hugged Narcissa; "How are you dear?" Jane asked little Draco.

"I am very well thank you ma'am. Where is Hermione?"

"She will be down in a few moments." Draco rushed inside to wait by the steps, his foot tapping impatiently against the marble floor.

"Please come in. I see Draco is impatient to see Mione again."

Laughing softly Narcissa replied; "Goodness Jane! He could not stop talking about her all day! I finally had enough at about noon and told him we are to have dinner with you tonight. You should've seen his little face when I told him. But he quickly made me promise to never hold such news from him again."

Both ladies laughed, amused, at Draco. But looked up when they heard the tell-tale click-clack of heels on marble. Hermione had worn her only dress, black lace with red polka dots, and her miniature heels her mother bought her for her aunt's wedding. Jane sighed with relief when she saw Hermione's face held not a single trace of make-up. George was coming down just behind his daughter, he was glad his little girl had finally started to make friends but he was a tad disappointed that it was with a little boy and not little girl. He believed it to be every father's worst nightmare.

"George dear, this is Narcissa Malfoy and her son, Draco."

"Sir, it is a pleasure to meet you." Draco and George shook hands.

"Quiet the little man you are, take care of my baby girl." He whispered the last part to Draco. Draco grinned and nodded his head, "You can count on me, sir!" It was as easy at that to get Hermione's dad to approve their impending nuptials, Draco couldn't remember why he was so nervous to talk to the man, and clearly he had good taste in future son-in-laws.

"And Narcissa, pleasure to meet you at last, my daughter has told me a lot about you."

"The pleasure is all mine George. And I hope the young miss has had only positive things to say about me."

"Oh yes. She asked me to thank you for your invitation for ice cream yesterday. She was most pleased."

The adults removed themselves to the nearest lounge area, but were still able to keep an eye on the kids.

"Hello Hermione. You look pretty." Draco took her hand and did what he's seen his father always does, kissed the top of her hand. Hermione blushed crimson and barely managed to squeak out a greeting in reply.

"How was your day?"

"It was nice; I finished reading _Beauty and the Beast_. Now I'm reading _Sleeping Beauty_."

"Oh? Is it about same girl?"

"No silly. This girl's name is _Aurora _and she was put to sleep for a hundred years by an evil witch but was saved by a Prince who kissed her awake."

"I think you really like reading books about magic and kissing."

Hermione's eyes lit up and she nodded hard once and smiled, "Yes I do. I wish to be able to do magic." Draco looked at his mother; she was in what appeared to be a deep conversation with the other two adults.

"You might be able to do it."

"How do you know?"

"I believe you will be able to. Try it. Do something magical." Hermione had a slight frown on her brow as she concentrated but nothing happened. Draco looked slightly disappointed but soon he had his smile back.

"It doesn't matter if you can do magic or not. I'll protect you by myself, always."

The rest of the night was spent eating a delicious meal and sweet dessert, talking about strange and random topics. Draco told Hermione about a letter he got from his friend Blaise, which said that he was coming to Malfoy manor next week for an extended visit and wanted to know if Hermione would like to meet Blaise.

It took Hermione a full minute before her parents agreed to the visit but a sleep over was strictly forbidden (by Mr Granger, of course). Again a time was set and the Malfoy pair made their way to the front door, "Dinner was lovely Jane, thank you. We had a wonderful night." After many pleasantries were exchanged and promises for future dinners made, Narcissa took hold of Draco's hand and apparated them to the Manor.

"Mother, I will marry her one day."

"She's here! She's here! Blaise come on!" Draco shouted with glee as he ran down the steps, he hasn't seen Hermione for almost three days, not since their second outing at the park. Draco skidded to a halt in front the heavy oak door, impatient for his father to open it.

"Now Draco, make sure you keep to your rooms. I don't want to have to Obliviate your little girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend father, she's my future wife." Draco stated confidently. A little shocked at his son's statement Lucius slowly opened the front door and was met with the site of a beautiful young woman holding the hand of a shy little girl. Hermione felt a blush blossom on her face when a strange man opened the door, definitely Draco's father.

"Hello Mr Malfoy, my name is Emma, I am Hermione's sitter. Her parents were called away on business yesterday and informed me of the visit. I was told you were notified of my coming in the place of Mrs Granger."

"Yes, yes the sitter. Please come in. Hello Hermione, I am Draco's father, Lucius."

"Hello Hermione!" Draco pushed past his father, he spared a single glace at the strange woman holding Hermione's hand but his attention was soon captured by Hermione.

Once again he took hold of Hermione's hand and kissed the top, his father looked proud at the display of gentleman-like behaviour his son was showing.

"Please come in, I want you to meet Blaise!" Draco dragged Hermione inside the house; Emma made to follow but was stopped by Mr Malfoy.

"Emma, would you care to join me and my wife for some refreshment, tea perhaps?"

"It would be my pleasure, Mr Malfoy."

"Would you care to tell me more about my future daughter-in-law?" Lucius asked calmly, enjoying the bewildered look that crossed the young woman's face.

"Excuse me?!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Blaise, where are you?"

"I'm in here!" The pair heard little ways ahead.

Draco had yet to let go of Hermione's hand and she was blushing so hard she feared she might never return to her normal pale shade.

"Blaise, I would like you to meet Hermione, Hermione this is Blaise Zabini."

"Hello Hermione."

"Hi." Hermione crept behind Draco, reluctant to come into full view of the dark boy in front of them.

Blaise smiled a toothy smile, something that always made girls feel safe with him, but it seemed this girl felt threatened by him.

Hermione just shook her head, still not moving from behind Draco.

"She's just very shy Blaise, I've figured out the easiest way for her to get comfortable is with books, so… Hermione," he turned to her, "would you like to see my collection of books?"

Her eyes brightened instantly at the prospect of seeing more books and she smiled very prettily at him, _his smile_ he thought possessively. He smiled back in reply and they walked to his bookcase.

His collection was smaller than hers but she didn't recognize any of the titles, _Babbity Rabbity and her crackling stump_? _The Wizard and the hopping pot_? _Hogwarts: A History_? (That particular book sounded dreadfully boring to her.)

"May I please borrow _The tree brothers_? It sounds really interesting to me."

"Yes you may Mi."

"Thank you Draco."

"So… Hermione, Draco here told me you like magic. Want to see a trick?" Blaise leaned toward her, winked and straightened again. Hermione nodded her head furiously and smiled at the strange boy, Draco looked on in jealousy as Blaise took Hermione's hand.

"Close your eyes Mi." Blaise whispered in her ear, Hermione blushed but complied with his request.

"And open!"

Blaise was holding a single red rose in front of her face; "Thank you Blaise, but what happened to my usual bouquet of poppies?" She asked as she took the flower from her friend's hand.

"Wait." Blaise took the rose and placed it in her ridiculously curly hair.

"Blaise, when are you going to show Mi some new tricks? You've been 'conjuring' flowers for her since we were what? Six?"

"Seven, Dray. I'm certain we were seven when we met." Hermione thought back fondly on the day she first met Draco and shortly thereafter Blaise.

"I can't believe it has been three years since then. And now you are both leaving me." She sulked for the umpteenth time.

"Mi, please, don't be sad. We'll write to you every week, we promise. And we'll see you every holiday."

"But it won't be the same. We've been best friends for years and what if… What if you forget about me?"

Blaise and Draco wrapped Hermione in their arms, holding her in a familiar embrace. Silent tears ran down her face while her boys swayed her softly.

"Blaise," Narcissa called "You're mother is here to pick you up dear. Have you finished your goodbyes yet, sweetie?" She looked at the display of love and smiled softly, they really will miss each other.

"I shall be right with you Mrs Malfoy."

"Blaise, I will miss you so much." Hermione turned in their arms to link her hands across his neck. Bringing him closer to her she whispered; "Keep him safe."

"I will. I'll miss you too Mi." And louder, "Goodbye Draco, I will see in a couple of weeks."

"See you Zabini." Draco nearly growled; "Mi, you know I will never forget you. How can I ever forget about my future wife?"

"Oh Dray, you always say that. But what if you meet a new girl? Someone more pretty than me? Maybe someone smarter?"

"You are the girl I will marry one day. I vow to you Hermione Granger, I will make you my wife."

Hermione was used to Draco talking about them marring one day, he's even chosen a name for their first child, for a boy Scorpious and for a girl Rosalie.

"Yes Draco."

Going home that night had been harder than any other night she had to leave. For this was the last time she would see her dearest friend for close to five months. She wished with all her might for Christmas to come quickly this year.

When Emma had dropped Hermione off at home she was not expecting her parents to have visitors. Hermione ran into her mother's study, tears falling freely again and threw herself at her mother.

"Dray… gone… might meet… I want to… And promised… wife" She was blabbering on into her mother's chest.

"Shh honey, what is the matter? Did you and Dray say goodbye tonight already?"

Nodding her head she looked up at her mother, "I don't want him to leave me, I'm scared mum."

"Don't be scared, love."

"Ahem, I do not wish to disturb you madam, but I must speak with your daughter. I am sure she will have questions after I tell her the news."

Hermione was surprised and a little embarrassed that this man had seen her break down. Who was this oddly dressed man?

"I apologize, sir. This is my daughter, Hermione. Sweetheart, this is Mr Smidd. He has some interesting news for you." Mrs Granger motioned for the man to speak.

"Miss Granger, it has come to our attention that you are a muggle-born witch and you are invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry."

"Hogwarts exist?" Hermione asked in awe.

"Yes Miss and you are invited to attend. Here is a list of school supplies and books you will need," Mr Smidd handed an envelope containing thick parchment with elegantly written words of congratulations in green ink. "I will be escorting you to Diagon Ally on the 1st of July to purchase anything you need, including a wand. Do you have any questions?"

Little Hermione was practically jumping in her seat, there were so many questions she wanted answered, "Is it true there is a giant squid living in the lake next to Hogwarts? Will I have to learn how to ride a broom? I am terribly afraid of heights. Is Dumbledore still the Headmaster? Will I be sorted into Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw? I hope I get in Ravenclaw."

"Miss Granger…" Mr Smidd swallowed thickly, "How is it that you already know so much about Hogwarts School?"

Hermione looked sheepishly at the man, "I read Hogwarts: A history about ten already, it's my favourite book."

"And how did you come across said book Miss Granger, muggles, like yourselves, should not have any prior knowledge of Magic."

"My friend lent it to me and he got me my own copy for my tenth birthday, it's a first edition, leather bound copy. It's my most prized possession."

"And who is this friend of yours?"

"Draco Malfoy." Hermione smiled sadly, she already missed her friends.

"Oh!" Mr Smidd let out an almost girlish squeak; Jane could not help herself and laughed a little too un-ladylike. Mr Granger was not so successful with his own attempt at stifling a coughed out laugh.

"But the Malfoy's are evil! They hate muggles! They must be tricking you somehow, do you have investments with Malfoy corp. That would explain why he tolerates your company. Malfoy hates losing money almost as much as muggles and –"

"Mr Smidd, our Hermione and young Draco have been the best of friends since they met a couple years ago. Mrs Malfoy and my own dear wife have been like two peas in a pod as well as Lucius and I. And we will not stand for you insulting them while under this roof. Good day sir, you do not have to worry about picking Hermione up for school supplies, we will ask Narcissa and Lucius to accompany us to Diagon Ally."

"But… But…"

"I think my husband has made it clear to you sir, please leave this house at once." Mrs Granger stood from her seat to personally escort the plump man outside her home.

"Is he gone Mama?"

"Yes dear and don't you listen to that foul old man. He does not know the Malfoy's as we do. Now off to bed with you, my little magical darling. I will ring Cissa and arrange a time to go shopping."

"Send my love to Aunt Cissa, good night Mother, Father."

"I will."

"Good night dear!"

"Oh George, I am so relieved! All those strange happenings! And now we know why! Oh gosh, I can't believe Cissa is a witch! But I should've known, no one can cook food like hers without magical aid."

"And I think I need to have a good long talk with ole Lucy. It's unnatural how many holes in one that man got last time we teed off. But what wonderful news! Our darling is a witch! Do you understand what that could mean for us?"

"George! You will not be using our daughter to cheat in golf! And that is final."

"But sweetheart! Think about –"

"I said no George."

"Yes dear. Could you please had me the phone, I would like to be the one to phone the Malfoy's first if you don't mind."

Handing the phone to George, Jane thought about everything that has changed in the last 24hours. She was certain that Hogwarts is the mysterious school Cissa is sending Draco to and that means her Hermione is also going to be away at school for months on end. The house was going to be deathly quiet without Hermione's… well, silence. The up side of all up sides of this is that her little girl will be going to school with her dear friends. _The only friends she has ever been able to make._

And they're _boys!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

"George! So nice of you to ring, but is something the matter? It is nearly nine o'clock."

"I know Lucius, Jane and I know you have been keeping a secret from us!" George loved to play practical jokes on his friends, but somehow it never worked on ole Lucy. And now George had the ultimate material to make him squirm. _Mwahahahaha! _

"Whatever do you mean? Cissa and I have not lied to you once George." His voice was calm and devoid of any emotion, as Malfoy men ought to be.

"It is not that you lied to us old friend, it is something that you _conveniently _forgot to mention. We just had the most unusual guest, some portly fellow saying he's from the _Ministry of Magic, _care to further explain why this odd would be telling us strange things such as how the Great Lucius Malfoy hates Muggles? And I'm presuming that Jane and I are these so called Muggles? Non-magic folk he called us. Why so quiet old friend? Giant squid got your tongue?"

George could practically feel the panic coming off Lucius trough the phone.

"I… Well that is to say… How did he… What is his name?"

"One Mr Smidd"

"Smidd! The foul old git! Do not listen to a word he says, he has been after my family's reputation since I was in diapers! I do not hate muggles and I most certainly… Wait! Why are you laughing? Is this one of your jokes man? George answer me?"

"Father, why are you shouting at Mr Granger? Why is he laughing at you?"

"Not now son, I will talk to you later. Go to bed."

"Good night father. Please send my regards to Mr Granger."

"George! Now stop laughing! And tell me what is going on. Breathe man, breathe!"

"Sorry… Sorry Lucy, it's just, this is the first time I heard you all panic-y. You must understand how awfully entertaining it is for me."

"I am glad you had your fun. Now tell what has happened?"

"As I said, a man by the name of Smidd came here while Mione was still with Dray. He claimed to be from this Ministry. At first we did not believe him, tried to kick him out of the house before Emma got here, y'know. And he just disappeared right in front of my eyes! And he popped up in the lounge. I thought it was all just a trick but Jane said we should hear him out. And then he started talking about magic and how there's this school for kids somewhere in Scotland and that Mione's been invited to attend-"

"Hermione's a witch!"

"Oh yes, Jane and I are very proud of her. But the big issue here is; I need to figure out if you used your little trick or spells to win at golf. I mean, who can get sink six holes in one in one day! It just can't be done."

"Now George, you must understand, I knew nothing about golf that day and all you told me is to get the ball into the little hole and Malfoy men are very fond of winning. And where I come from magic is allowed in sport."

"Well that is all very well indeed but I want a rematch and you better leave your wand at home. I will have Cissa check for me. And talking about Cissa, can you ask her if she is willing to escort my little family to Diagon Ally to purchase Mione's school things, maybe tomorrow if you have the time?"

"It will be our pleasure to introduce you to our side of the world, friend. We'll be over at say, eight?"

"That is perfect. Thank you, but I still want that rematch."

"Yes, of course you do. Good bye."

"Good night."

"Cissa, we are to go to Diagon Ally to purchase Draco's school supplies."

"But Dobby can go and get everything. We needn't waste our time there."

"No, we will go. We need to escort some important people around. We will fetch them promptly at eight. Be ready my dear. And do wear your new periwinkle robes. You look absolutely _edible_ in them."

"Oh now Lucius, behave darling. And who are these oh so important people we need to escort?"

"You will meet them tomorrow my love."

"Jane, Hermione! They're here!"

"Who's here papa?" Hermione leans over the second floor railings to see her father standing near the front door, dressed in a crisp beige suit with deep emerald tie over a white oxford button up. He looks ready to dominate the world; Hermione thought as looks down at her own plain white summer dress with small green heels, green was one of Dray's favourite colours.

"It's a surprise Mione, now please come here."

Hermione walked slowly down the stairs, like her mother taught her, and when she arrived she placed her hand in the crook of her father's arm, ready to greet any guest with a small smile.

"Good morning George. Hermione, don't you look pretty."

"Morning Lucius"

"Good morning uncle Lucius. Is Draco with you?"

"Mione! I heard you were coming shopping with us, isn't that great! I'll get to show you all kinds of cool things! I thought you weren't allowed to come with me so I didn't ask you myself but my dad asked your dad to come with so now you get to come to Diagon Ally!"

"Slow down there son, we are here to escort the Granger trough Diagon Ally and help Mi with getting her school supplies."

Draco's eyes widened in amazement and he realized what this meant, "You're coming to Hogwarts with me!"

He ran inside and nearly tackled poor Hermione to the ground. He held her close and kept whispering; "Thank you, thank you, thank you…"

"Why are you thanking me Dray?"

"Because you're not leaving me."

"I wasn't the one going away Draco, so you would've been the one to leave me. Not the other way around."

Draco pretended not to hear her and just turned to face his father, his mother just coming up the walk way. He never let go of her hand. _I'll never let go._

"Is everyone ready to depart?" Narcissa asked as Jane descended the stairs towards them.

"Hello Cissa! It is wonderful to see you! I think we can go now, will we be able to drive to this Ally Mr Smidd talked about?"

"Oh no Jane dear, we will be apparating there. It will be best to do so from the lounge. George, if you would like to lock up, we'll see you in there."

"I will never apparated again and Cissa if you ever put me through something as horrible as that it will mean the end of red velvet cupcakes!" Jane was feeling quite worn out after being pushed and tugged through a tiny invisible rubber tunnel.

"It wasn't that bad Jane, you do get used to it."

"Using it as your main form of transportation, I'll understand if you are used to it. But I for one prefer our car, much smoother ride."

"If you are finished Jane, George and I are going to the Quidditch shop, I need to replace that obsession your dear husband has for golf with a true sport."

And without further warning the two men sped off. While the men were walking off, Hermione was staring in absolute awe at all the wonders before her, all from the safety of Draco's back. Her shyness that had been dormant for the few years came back in full force with all these _strange _strangers around them.

"Come on Mi, let's get our wands first! I've been looking forward to getting mine ever since I could remember!"

Reluctantly tearing her eyes away from heaven (she'd spotted Flourish and Blots) Hermione nodded her head and Draco tugged her forward. Calling over his shoulder to their mother;

"We're going ahead to Mr Ollivander's! See you later Mother."

And on they went, it was a sort journey to the wand shop, but it felt like time has stopped for the little girl being led by platinum blond boy. Most of the people were throwing odd looks in their direction, as if they'd never seen two ten year olds walking together. All her thoughts about the _strange _strangers with their odd looks disappeared as they stepped into the spooky looking building claiming to give her a wand.

"Ah young Draco, I knew it was time for your visit, but who is your friend there? Might she be a _special _friend of yours? Perhaps she is your lovely girlfriend? But I thought the Miss Parkinson had black hair."

"Parkinson? No Mr Ollivander, this is Hermione Granger. She's a muggleborn and also my future wife, not my _girlfriend"_ Young Draco replied trying to seem aloof like he's seen his father act around other wizards, except for Uncle Severus.

"May we begin our search for wands? I am most excited about finally having my own."

"Me too" Hermione whispered from behind Draco where she sought protection from this very _forward_ old man.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance Miss Granger, would you care to find wand first?"

Looking to Draco for guidance she was lightly pushed towards the counter, the last barrier between her and the old man.

She started when the old man shoved a dusty box into her hand, muttering something about muggleborns and vine wood.

"You need to take out the wand to see if it'll work for you Mione" Draco whispered in her ear, when he moved to stand directly behind she couldn't say.

Nodding with determination, she grabbed hold of the wand and let it drop instantly.

"Ow! That bloody shocked me!" She cried out in a rage. Her first experience with magical objects had been found wanting.

"Dray I don't want to try another wand, they hurt."

"It's alright Mi. Let me see your hand." Gently he examined her small hand and found not one wound. That was a relief; his mother would've destroyed the shop if she'd gotten hurt.

"Let me try one next." Draco stepped forward, once again shielding Hermione from the old man. She was really starting to dislike old men in the magical world. All they did was insult and hurt people.

"Here you are Mr Malfoy, Hawthorn with unicorn hair core, 10", flexible. Good in transfiguration and potions enhancers."

Picking it up Draco felt a sudden lightness come to his head, as if he had found a part of himself he didn't was missing.

"Oh Dray, is that it? Is that one yours?"

"Yes," He swallowed thickly "Yes it is mine." He grabbed hold of her hand again to stay grounded, he felt so light he feared he might fly away.

"Mr Ollivander, I request that you give me the same wand as his. I do not want to be shocked again." Hermione stated with a fierce glare on her pretty face. She could not understand why Draco's wand made him so happy where as the one he'd given her had hurt her!

"Miss, the wand chooses the wizard. I cannot give you the same wand as his, because his is the only one like it. But…" He wandered into the back of the store, "This one looks promising."

"Will it shock me again?" She asked timidly, scared with once again being faced with a wand that could hurt her like the last one she held.

"I cannot tell you what reaction the wand will have. Just have faith."

When her hand wrapped around the base Hermione let out an all mighty yell.

"Fuck!" Now she hated all old wrinkly wizards and nothing will change her mind.

"Hermione are you alright?" Draco rushed to her side folding his hand over hers, willing the pain to transfer to him. He hates seeing her in pain.

"Can't her give her a wand that won't hurt her?" Draco rounded on the old man, who was standing there gobsmacked, not once has he seen a wand hurt a person who touched it and right here in front of him two wands inflicted pain upon a little girl. A little girl who was friends with Draco Malfoy…

"Tell me Mr Malfoy, did Miss Granger ever spend time with you and your family?"

"Yes she did. Why?"

"Oh no reason, no reason…"

Mr Ollivander tapped a finger to his chin, walking slowly to the other end of the shop where there were wands in clear glass display cases. Gingerly he lifted a long piece of wood from its nesting place and carefully handed it to Hermione. With much reluctance she reached for the _evil stick_ and there is was! The happy light headed feeling she saw on Draco's face not minutes before.

This was the wand that will make her the best witch in history, for whom else can be the wife of someone as great as Draco Malfoy?

"Sir, why was my wand in a glass case and not in the back where you got Dray's?

"Well my dear," The man gazed in awe at her, "This wand had a previous owner, her name long forgotten but her _title_! Yes, her title will forever remain. This wand was the wand owned by none other than the Grey Lady herself!"

Draco gasped behind her but she hardly heard him. _The Grey Lady, Helena Ravenclaw. _ Daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw, one of the founders of Hogwarts School and her wand choose _me _as its next master.

"Her name was Helena Ravenclaw, I read about her in Hogwarts: A History, chapter 78; Ghosts of the past remain. She was very smart, very powerful. She died when she was very young, are you sure this was_ her _wand?"

"Yes my dear. 10 ¼" vine wood with dragon heartstring core, a very unusual combination at the time. I'm sure you will be a witch none would want to cross. Now, that will be 17 galleons and 7 sickles."

"Here you are Sir. Keep the change; we need to hurry to our parents. Good day sir."

"And to you Mr Malfoy, have a good day." Ollivander send them off with a toothy grin only an old man could make.

Holding onto Draco's hand as if her life depended on it, she let him guide out the shop with the creepy old man. They fought their way towards the bookshop little ways ahead and Hermione couldn't help but think that this will be the greatest adventure of her life. Armed with a historically powerful wand and with Draco at her side, Hermione Granger will take on everything life throws her way. Her next step; Hogwarts!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

"Draco! Stand still so the lady can measure you okay?"

"Yes Mrs Granger." Where is his mother? She said she'd be quick. Why must she go and speak with Mr Ollivander, they already paid for their wands.

"Mother! Can you help me please?" Hermione wailed from one of the many fitting rooms of Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Hermione and Draco were getting fitted for their first year robes and getting their standard grey ties. Hermione was having some very female problems, namely; she looks hideous in these baggy robes! How will she ever be able to keep Draco's eyes on her when all the other girls were so pretty and tall and some are even blond!

"Mummy, how can I be beautiful like you? I don't want other girls thinking they can steal Dray away. And they'll want to mama!"

"Oh shush now darling, if I know Draco, and I think I do, he won't even noticed that there are other females. They'll all just be great big grey blurs to him. And if you're so worried, why don't you just get Blaise to steal all the girls' attention away?"

"I… I never thought of that. Do you think Blaise would mind the extra attention?"

Her mother chuckled lightly, Blaise was as much an attention whore as Lucius Malfoy and Emma combined. She knew he would not have any problems with the attention of extra girls and maybe that will even help him get over his crush on Mione?

"I'm positive he'll be happy to help." That's not a lie. Blaise is always happy to help Mione whenever she needs it.

Meanwhile outside the dressing room, Draco noticed Madam Malkin steering a skinny looking boy, in a much too large shirt, to the stool next to his. Trying to be polite Draco greeted the funny looking boy next to him;

"Hullo, Hogwarts too?"

The other boy must be shy, just like Mione, because he could barely hear the softly spoken "Yes"

"My father's next door buying books and mother's up the street looking at wands," Draco said, trying to make conversation until Mione and Mrs Granger get back. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms." While Hermione goes into the book shop and gets lost. "I don't see why first-years can't have their own." It's all horribly unfair; he loves to ride brooms and will only get the chance to do it again during holiday. "I think I'll bully my father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

The tiny boy just looked at him in distain, _Merlin! This kid can't take a joke._

"Have_ you_ got your own broom?" Draco egged for a response. This kid seemed a bit dim witted. No, maybe just really shy.

"No." _Ah! He speaks!_

"Play Quidditch at all?" Draco tried to keep the conversation moving. It's hard talking to shy people when it's not his Hermione.

"No"

Is that the extent of this boy's vocabulary? Maybe if I tell him something about me he'll feel more relaxed;

"I do – Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree." The boy was still staring at Draco, "Know what house you'll be in yet?" Draco thought changing the subject would get him to open up more.

"No" The boy looked pained by the answer; Draco tried to cheer him a bit.

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been – imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

The only response that got him was a soft "Mmm"

Hermione has to hurry up. This is getting a tad bit awkward.

"I say, look at that man!" A girl's voice suddenly exclaimed from their side, looking past Draco towards the window where a large man was standing holding ice cream cones.

"That's Hagrid, he works at Hogwarts." So the boy would talk to _his _Hermione, would he? Well, he can't have her!

"Oh, I've heard of him." Draco tries to look important in front of Mione, puffing his chest out a little. "He's a sort of servant, isn't he?" He heard Hagrid serves Dumbledore at Hogwarts, wonder why the Hermione-stealing boy was with him.

"He's the gamekeeper" The boy replied in a huff, glaring back at Draco.

Draco remembered his father saying something about how Hagrid keeps the centaurs away from Hogwarts and also all the other dangerous animal. He must be able to talk to animals, just like that savage Tarzan you hear about in muggle society.

"Yes, exactly. He must be a savage -"

"I think he's brilliant." The unnamed boy interrupted him coldly.

Hermione was giving him a fierce glare, how dare this intruder interrupt one of Dray's theories?

"Do you?" Hermione asked with an attempted sneer, "Why is he with you? Where are your parents?"

"They're dead" was the blunt reply. Hermione immediately covered her mouth, unshed tear coming unbidden to her eyes. But before she got a chance to properly apologize, Madam Malkin stood up and told him he was finished.

"Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose." Draco called after his retreating back; he too wanted to apologize for judging the poor boy. He couldn't imagine what it must be like to not have parents.

Stepping down from the stool, Draco took Hermione's hand down from her mouth and kissed her knuckles.

"We'll ask for his forgiveness when we see him on the train, but remember, Mi, it is not your fault. You did not know about his parents, neither of us did."

"So what you're saying is we have to _walk _through a _wall _to get to this platform?" Mrs Granger asked feeling very sceptical. Disappearing in mid-air is something she has yet to get used to and now it is expected of her to walk through what appears to be a solid wall.

"Yes Jane. All you have to do is walk." Lucius gestured for Narcissa to walk through first with Draco following her and Hermione following them. After Hermione successfully walked past the barrier, Lucius turned to his closet friend and his wife.

"Now, there are some wizards who are, for lack of a better word, racist to muggles and muggleborns. I myself used to be one of them, but as proven by our close friendship and my desire to become your daughter's future father-in-law, I have changed. Please be prepared for what might be."

Just as he finished saying his peace, they could hear a woman's shrill voice loudly commentating on how the train station was, "packed with muggles"

To avoid being seen by the rather plump red haired woman, the Granger's and Lucius quickly walk through the wall.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

"Holy shit! Hermione is that really you?" Blaise exclaimed upon seeing his best friends. Without even glancing in Draco's direction Blaise swept past him to grab Hermione in a fierce hug. She was lucky he eased up quick enough or she'd have suffocated.

"Surprise?" Mione said shyly, blushing because Blaise still had his arms around her waist and he wasn't going to let go of her anytime soon. Draco bristled, Blaise knew better than to hold her in front of him, heck! Blaise knew better than to hold her period! _She_ was _HIS_.

"And what a surprise this is. I'd have never guessed you'd be a witch! I never even saw you doing magic." He has yet to let go of her, in fact it looked to Draco as if he was moving his hands up and down, rubbing her back. Not on his watch!

"I only tended to do strange things at night. I thought it was my imagi-"

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER ALREADY!" Draco couldn't take anymore. Hermione was just about to put her hands on his arms. She'd have been touching Blaise! She'd almost touched another boy!

"Whoa sorry there Mi didn't even notice." He looked away with a fine dusting of pink on his tanned cheeks. Hermione found it adorable and giggled behind her hand.

"It's alright Blaise."

"Just don't do it again mate, you know _she's mine_." Draco further warned his so-called best friend.

Biting back laughter, Hermione gently took Draco's hand while Blaise guided them to an empty compartment. Hand holding usually calmed him down. She absolutely loved when he got possessive over her, _maybe mum was right. All the girls will just be great big grey blurs to him._

After almost three hours of Blaise and Draco trying to cram their limited knowledge of the Do's and Don'ts of Hogwarts and a very brief explanation of the four houses (where Hermione had to keep correcting their facts) she excused herself to use the little ladies room.

As she was walking back to her compartment an older student called her over;

"Hi there, are you a first year?"

"Yes." Feeling very shy in front of this tall boy Hermione hoped she didn't start stuttering.

"Will you mind helping Longbottom here find his blasted toad? It's gone and I don't have the time to help right now. I have prefects to find." They older boy stomped off.

"You-you don't have to-to help me. I-I'm sure I can find him before we reach school."

"Oh, it really isn't a problem. I feel like my legs could use a good stretch. My name is Hermione, and you are?"

"Neville Longbottom."

"Well Neville, where have you looked already? What is your pet's name? And what does he look like?" Hermione rambled of some of the question she knew were important when trying to locate something. They went their separate ways to locate Trevor the missing Toad after Neville quickly explained all he knew while tripping over words and thanking her in every other sentence.

_1 hour later…_

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one."

The red-haired boy holding a rat replied that they have already informed Neville that they have not seen his toad. Hermione then spotted the boy next to him; it was the boy from Madam Malkin's!

Rushing out of the compartment Hermione sprinted back towards her own.

"Dray! I found the boy from the shops. We can apologize to him now!" She was slightly out of breath, but got out the whole sentence with a bright smile on her face.

Standing up, Draco smiled at her and motioned for her to leave first.

"Then let's go Mi. This time we cannot let him get away." Grabbing his hand, she started leading the way toward the compartment at the far back of the train car.

Not stopping to knock on the door, she burst in, Draco following behind her. The two boys inside the compartment were so startled by the sudden entrance of the new comers; they dropped their chocolate frog cards. The dark haired boy locked eyes with Draco and gasped, "You're that boy from the robes shop!"

_Glad to see he found his voice_. Awkwardly scratching his neck, Draco shuffled his feet, he has never apologized to anyone except Hermione and he doubted that the boy would want flowers and hot chocolate.

"We came here to apologize to you for what we said in the shop. We didn't know… about your parents. Will you please forgive us?" Hermione was well adapted in the form of asking-for-forgiveness. She just hoped she didn't make a new enemy.

"It's alright. I- I forgive you. Ummm do you want a chocolate frog?" The boy held a small blue box out toward Hermione.

"Yes please! I love chocolate." She practically lunged forward to grab the box from him; she was what one would call a chocaholic and she was proud! Draco could see the red-haired boy looking at Mione with a strange expression on his face; "Do you know who this is?" He asked, pointing his thumb over his shoulder to indicate the skinny boy next to him.

Hermione looked over to the boy seated closest to the window, he lowered his and rubbed his hands over his eyes, _he was so embarrassed! It was so cute!_

Seeing no answer forthcoming, the taller boy sat up confidently; "Well _Malfoy,_" sneering Draco's surname as if it left a bad taste in his mouth. "This is _Harry Potter_." Trying (and failed) to look important he puffed out his chest and crossed his arms in front of him, smearing chocolate onto his robe's sleeve.

Hearing the name of the boy being announced so haughtily, Hermione's mind instantly jumped to Hogwarts: A History, last chapter; _The Boy who Lived, Harry Potter, born on 31 July to Lily and James Potter. Both parents murdered by Voldemort. Harry survived the killing curse at the age of 1 'Voldemort disappeared, many believe him dead, and some people believe he will return' – Foot note made by Albus Dumbledore. _

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you properly Mr Potter, my name is Draco Malfoy and this is Hermione Granger," Draco looked Harry in the eyes before stating, "_my_ future _wife_." Knowing that this Hermione-stealing boy was The Harry Potter made him a bit nervous, Hermione would definitely choose a famous wizard over him. He had no choice but to claim her, at least verbally, so Potter would know not to try and court her.

"And I'm Ronald Weasley. Pleased to meet you Hermione." Ronald stuck his chocolate covered hand out towards Hermione, without waiting for her to offer her own hand; he took it and pulled her fully into the compartment, trying to kiss her knuckles as Draco has done so many times before. Before his lips could make contact, Draco pulled her away from his grasp, growling a possessive "_Mine_" before turning on his heel and stalking out of the compartment, Hermione jogging to keep up with his haste.

"How dare that _swine _think he has a right to put his lips anywhere near your person?" Draco fumed and Hermione just let him get all his indignant huffs out of the way before trying to reassure him her standing as his future wife has not been compromised in the least. _This train cannot go any faster, _she mentally sighed.

Barging into the compartment they vacated earlier, they spotted Blaise leaning on the window, softly snoring, oblivious to the world around him. Draco sat down on the bench opposite his sleeping friend, pulling Hermione down next to him. He cuddles into her and soon he joined Blaise in La la land, holding her hand securely in his. Hermione looked down to see pure white hair, soft as feathers under her chin. Sighing happily, she thought that this moment will be one to remember, just her and her two best friends. What more could a girl ask for?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

"Granger, Hermione!" The stern professor called her name. Slowly she let go of Draco and Blaise's hands, being the shy girl she was the few steps towards the rickety stool and tattered hat felt like ages. She could feel all the older students staring a hole in her back. She felt moments away from a full blown panic attack! Just breathe… Inhale… Exhale… In… Out…

Sitting down quickly the professor lightly put the hat on her head and almost immediately she heard a low voice right at her ear. _Such a busy mind you have. You would be perfect in Ravenclaw. _

"I want to be with Draco and Blaise. With my friends, please Mr Hat." She whispered, fearful of the curious ears straining to listen in on the conversation.

_Want to be with friends, hey? You will be placed in-"GRYFFINDOR!"_

Hermione smiled ruefully at Draco and Blaise, the trio knew that neither of the pure-blooded boys would get into Gryffindor and Hermione would be alone in her House. Sighing rather loudly as she sat at the still applauding table, Hermione tried hiding behind her hair. She noticed that to her left sat the prefect she met on the train, the one who sent her to search for Trevor the missing Toad.

"Hi there, welcome to Gryffindor."

Slightly surprised by his welcoming smile she turned her head automatically towards Dray, instinctively awaiting a yelled "Don't even think about it ginger! She's mine!" but instead she saw Draco turning his head away and staring determinedly in front of him. Hermione felt a sharp tug at her heart. His constant protective jealousy was her only confirmation that he still felt strongly about her, could it be that some other girl has already caught his eye? Looking over Dray's shoulder she saw Blaise whispering furiously into Dray's ear. Neither one of them looked up at her until Professor McGonagall called for "Malfoy, Draco" just after the famous Harry Potter was sorted into Gryffindor, _oh the joy_.

Draco strode purposefully toward the stool overlooking the great hall. Sitting down gracefully, just as his mother taught him, he looked Hermione in the eye. _I need to be sorted into Gryffindor, I need to protect her. She is mine. _Draco continued this train of thought as he felt the edges of the smelly old hat tickling his hair; _I need to be sorted into – _

"_SLYTHERIN!"_

Draco's mouth fell open; _the hat didn't even touch my head! _His head snapped in Hermione's direction, pain and disappointment at the forefront of his mind. He would not get to be with her, _Potter _was in her house. _He _would be in close contact with her at all times. It would only be a matter of time before one of those dunderheads fell in love with her wonderful personality and her shy, cute smile that made you feel all warm and safe_. No! She is my future wife and I will make sure every male in this ruddy castle knows it._ Draco slowly made his way to the Slytherin table where his housemates were clapping respectfully for the Malfoy heir, sitting just so to have Hermione within his line of sight at all times and glaring viciously at Potter who sat beside her, his glare intensified when he heard Weasley being sorted into Gryffindor as well, _one more red head to watch out for (Of course he didn't miss the older ginger smiling at her). _

At long last Blaise was called up to the front, blushing slightly as some of the students started to moan for him hurry up, it wasn't his fault the sorting took this long. Blaise sat at the very edge of the stool, wringing his hands nervously in front of him. He looked at Hermione and then at Draco, wondering if he could manage to end up in Gryffindor and be with Hermione. This might be my chance to get closer to Mione and take Dray's place, he thought with a gleeful smile.

_You want the muggleborn to fall in love with you? How rare of a pureblood. This shows courage, to go against the prejudice traditions of the Old Families. "GRYFFINDOR!"_

This exclamation was met with complete silence. A Zabini was sorted into Gryffindor? The first to applause was Headmaster Dumbledore, followed closely by Hermione and the rest of the Gryffindor table. Hermione was smiling brightly, shooing Harry down the row to make space for her friend.

"Blaise, I am so happy you got Gryffindor!" Hermione hugged him fiercely when he found his seat. Blaise peeked at Draco from under her wild mane of hair and was not surprised to see the dangerous glint in his eyes, if he did not let go of her soon, Dray was going to skin him alive. He could still vividly recall the incident on the train.

"Welcome to Gryffindor Zabini, I'm Percy Weasley and the boy sitting beside you is-"

"Harry, just Harry, please. It's a pleasure to meet you Zabini." Harry stuck his hand out to Blaise and Blaise, being a gentleman, shook his hand firmly, feeling the other boy's fragile hand in his much larger one. Harry blushed prettily when Blaise smiled at him but was pushed aside by a skinny blonde girl sticking out her hand towards Blaise as well, "Lavender Brown, current Jnr Miss London at your service." She fluttered her almost non-existent lashes at him. Keeping himself from hiding behind Hermione he gently shook her hand with a quick "Pleased to meet you." And immediately turning his attention back to Hermione he noticed she was silently laughing at his expense. Nudging her shoulder he shot her his trade mark toothy grin. At that moment the Headmaster called for attention.

"Welcome to another wondrous year at Hogwarts. I am sure you are all anxious to start the new academic year, but first a few reminders and rules. Firstly, the Forbidden Forest is still forbidden to enter without the escort of one of the faculty members. Secondly, no magic is to be used in the hall ways. If you need to practise, please make use of the indicated classrooms. And lastly, it is not advised to go swimming in the Great Lake. Now eat up!"

And with the last echoing _"up"_ disappearing in the distance, platters of dozens of different foods appeared on golden plates in front of the excited faces of new and returning students.

"So Zabini," began a shy Harry next to him, "how do you know Hermione?"

Blaise swallowed hard,_ how did this boy know Hermione? Have they met before? _Seeing the confused expression on her friend's face, Hermione decided to enlighten him.

"I met Harry at Diagon Ally with Dray. I said something hurtful and then apologised on the train."

"_You _said something hurtful? Miss Don't-hurt-the-spider was mean to an actual living being?" Blaise laughed heartily at that. Both Hermione and Harry blushed bright red at his reaction.

"Anyway, to answer your question Harry, Hermione and I have been best friends since we were seven. We met through Draco." Blaise waved at Draco, a smile on his face, said person just glared at him heatedly. Draco was not happy. Potter was not only trying to steal Hermione from him, but he wanted Blaise to be his best friend too! Potter was trying to replace him, but why? He already apologised about what happened at the Ally. At least Blaise would not let Potter or any Ginger near Hermione, as much as it pained him to admit, he knew Blaise liked Hermione, and because of that Draco was sure she would be save with him there. But now the bigger problem was; How to keep Blaise from marrying _his _girl?

"What do you think, Drake? Are you even listening to me? You haven't! Why are you staring at Granger and Blaise? Don't worry Drake; you'll still be friends with them. And now we can finally focus on _us_ without Granger bothering us." Pansy Parkinson, the bane of his existence, would not SHUT UP! If it weren't for his father, Draco would've shouted the words right in her face. He has tried to explain, many times, that there was no "us" and there never would be because he is betrothed to Hermione Granger and she is the only woman he would ever consider marrying.

"Honestly Draco, you should give up on her. She's in Gryffindor now and a Muggleborn at that! What would your grandparents think? And besides, we both know that she's in love with Blaise. It's just so obvious. The way she hugs him in public the whole time and she keeps whispering in his ear and – look! She's holding his hand!" Draco's eyes zoomed in on Hermione; she was, in fact, holding his hand. That's it! Draco sprang up and knocked over his glass of pumpkin juice. He speed walked (Malfoy's never ran) towards the Gryffindor table, ignoring the odd looks everyone was shooting at him.

"What is going on here?" He all but hissed at Blaise. Blaise looked up at Draco's furious gaze and dragged his hand from where Hermione was gripping it. If Draco was in his right mind he would've noticed that Blaise was gripping his wand and it was glaringly obvious that she was holding him back from hexing someone.

"I was just about to hex this git for insulting our Hermione." Blaise pointed thumb-over-shoulder indicating Ron Weasley. Before the words could register in Draco's mind, Hermione hastily gripped both his hands in hers, preventing him from drawing his wand. She looked him directly in his eyes and said in a calm voice;

"Dray, listen to me. It's no big deal, alright? Blaise was just over-reacting and I'm sure Weasley didn't mean a word he said."

Noticing how pale the ginger looked at the moment Draco felt a slight rush of triumph, _now he knows I mean business. _

"Weasley," Ron squeaked in response "never insult my fiancé." The heavy 'or else' hung in the air around them. Spinning on his heel, Draco dragged Hermione with him back to the Slytherin table, Blaise in tow with Harry staring longingly after them.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N** This story is rated M, please keep that in mind. Children will swear in this fanfic among other things. And remember that Hermione, Draco and Blaise are far more mature then the rest of the kids their age; they were raised in the upper class of society. Thank you for reading. *Enjoy -

**Chapter 8**

"Dray, you're over reacting. I think Weasley just said that to get at Percy not me." Hermione pleaded as she was dragged towards the Slytherin table. Draco didn't hear her as he was too busy silently communicating with Blaise. She highly suspected they were forming a plan to keep her away from any and all red heads for the duration of her natural life.

She cast her eyes towards the staff table, seeking Mr – no, Professor Snape's sharp gaze. He looks even more intimidating in his black teaching robes than he ever had in his customary black muggle slacks and button down shirts. The first time she met him was at Dray's 8th birthday party. Well, more a banquet than party. She, Blaise and Parkinson were the only other children there. It was a dreadfully dull affair. He did not even acknowledge her presence until he caught her later that same night in the Malfoy's library reading Hogwarts: A History. From that moment on, he became like an uncle to her. A serious uncle that doesn't buy you candy but rather educational textbooks about herbs.

When she caught his eyes, she noticed them sparkling in amusement, she scowled in reply. _Help me! _She tried to project with her expression. The professor laughs soundlessly as to not attract the attention of his fellow teachers. But to her relief he stood up and made his way to Slytherin table. His gaze set upon the trio of first years, two of which and yet to see him coming.

"Mr Malfoy, may I ask why you saw fit to drag a helpless Gryffindor into a snake pit. And I see another cub followed you." His low tone of voice indicating that he was not so amused anymore, he noticed the older Slytherin's eyeing the young Miss Granger hungrily. _She is quite attractive for a ten year old, when you imagine looking at her from the eye of a teenager._

"But Uncle-"

"Professor Snape." Severus calmly stated.

"Professor, Weasley insulted Mi and I will not stand for her being in his presence. She may have been sorted into Gryffindor but she belongs with me." Draco answered his godfather with a deadly serious face, Mi will one day be his wife and so she belonged with him. Nobody could deny that logic, Draco though smugly.

"You are quite right Mr Malfoy," Draco grinned at Blaise and gripped Hermione's hand under the table, "she was sorted into Gryffindor, as was Mr Zabini. Thus both of them should be back at their house table, befriending their new house mates. And I am certain that Miss Granger is capable of handling herself in the face of an ignorant pre-teen _boy_." As he finished his declaration, Severus pulled Hermione and Blaise up by their arms and lightly shoved them in the direction they had just come from, Draco looking sullen, puffed up his chest and loudly declared that he wanted to be re-sorted.

A declaration that was shot down by Severus with a firm and resounding "No"

Hermione and Blaise made their way back to their table, sitting down with twin sighs. Hermione was starving and she was grateful for the plate of Shepherd's Pie Blaise handed her. _ He knows me so well_.

She thanked him with a soft smile. She could feel all her energy start to leave her body making her feel light headed.

"It's my pleasure Mione." He returned her smile with his toothy grin. He could hear the Brown girl growl into her lamb curry 'he'll like me better one day'

Harry gave a pitiful mewl at that and blushed scarlet when he realized it was out loud, dropping his head further into his plate of veggies. Blaise giggled at that and Harry's head swivelled in his direction.

"Don't worry," Blaise whispered to him, "I'm sure she'll get over me soon enough and you can have her, I don't mind." Blaise winked and Harry turned an interesting shade of vermilion. Blaise couldn't help it; his hand automatically went to ruffle his hair. He just looks so adorable blushing like that; it was the same thing he used to do to Mione when she was still super shy around him.

"It's okay; I don't like her like that. I'm just picturing how annoying she'll become the longer you ignore her in lieu of Hermione. I live with an attention seeker back at the home and the longer you ignore him, the more dangerous the consequences."

Hermione and Blaise looked at each other, _the home?_ Blaise nodded at Hermione, indicating that she should approach the subject.

"What do you mean 'the home' Harry? Are you in an orphanage?" She hesitated only slightly on the word _orphanage_; she never thought that The Harry Potter would be in an orphanage, everyone assumed he was sent to live with relatives.

"Yes, I live at the _Home for Angels_ in central London. It's run by nuns. They weren't surprised at all when Professor McGonagall turned up claiming I'm a wizard. Apparently I wasn't the first wizard to come out of the home. But they never told me who else was a wizard. I hoped I would recognize someone here, but so far I don't see anyone." Harry said looking around him, trying to spot someone he knew.

Hermione and Blaise didn't know what to say to that. Neither of them had ever been in this type of situation.

"I'm sure you'll find someone here you know. Or maybe they go to Drumstrang?" Blaise said while rubbing Harry's hair once again. Harry seemed to like it by the way he leaned into the touch; Blaise gave a small smile at that.

"So Hermione…" Percy started, seeking her attention, "why did Mini Malfoy drag you over to the Slytherins?"

Embarrassed by what Draco had done, she tried to explain to Percy how Draco has always been overtly jealous and protective of her.

"He claims that we will one day get married." She finished her tale.

"But that's ridiculous! You ought to have a say in it, don't you think?" Percy could not wrap his head around how this, how could a ten year old have decided on who his future bride will be? He'll surely change his mind by the end of his school career.

"I believe I do have a choice in the matter. Even though our parents are all good friends, no betrothal contact has been put forth by either party, my father said that he wants me to be free to choose my own husband and Draco has vowed to do his best so that I may one day choose him."

"So you're not his fiancé?" Ron interjected hopefully.

Turning to face him, Hermione replied, "For all intents and purposes, I am his fiancé. I want to marry him as much as he claims to want to marry me."

"So you are alright with him being controlling and possessive of you?" Hermione nodded her head. "I thought muggle women were even more feministic than witches."

"Oh they certainly are, but not with my family. My mother and father taught me that for a relationship to stand the test of time both involved must be on equal footing. Neither of them believes their respective gender is superior to the other. Men have some great qualities and so do women and both genders have their faults as well." Hermione finished, smug smile tracing her lips she reached for her rose water, _who can drink that awful pumpkin juice? _

"Speaking of parents Mi, we should send our letter tomorrow morning informing them of our sorting. I'm sure Mr and Mrs Malfoy will have a nice laugh or two about _my_ placement." Hermione giggled softly, she could just imagine Uncle Lucius and Aunt Cissa laughing with her parents as they explain why it is so humorous that a Zabini was sorted into Gryffindor, _I wonder how his mother will react to the news?_

"You're not worried about what your mother will say, are you?"

"No. Her family weren't all in Slytherin. Her grandmother was a Gryffindor too!"

Hermione sighed with relief both at what Blaise had said about his mother and also that they were dismissed to retire. She distantly heard Percy's voice calling for all first years to follow him to the common room…

_4 years and many embarrassing moments later… _

"I haaate stairs…" Blaise complained rather loudly to Hermione and Harry, both of whom just shook their heads at their whiny friend.

"I haaate potions… Why do we have to have potions at the end of the day? Don't the professors know Gryffindors have to walk up seven flights of stairs? Seven!"

"Blaise! If you shout any louder you'll wake the dead."

"Nah Harry, the dead's already awake thanks to Weasley's snoring last night." The Gryffindor trio laughed heartily at that. It was common knowledge in their house; maybe even the whole Hogwarts that Ronald Weasley's snoring is the loudest in history. After the laughter died down a bit, Harry nudged Hermione lightly.

"Hermione," Harry started shyly, "would you please help me with my essay tomorrow?"

"Sure Harry. Same place as usual?" She asked, ruffling through her shoulder bag, face indifferent.

"Does Dray still come to your little study sessions?" Blaise asked through a yawn.

"Yes." Replied both of them simultaneously. Hermione continued; "But he is a great help. Dray is really smart," Harry and Blaise could see stars forming in her eyes. Teenage hormones were a blessing for Draco. They all knew Hermione thought Draco was very handsome and they knew he spend nearly twenty minutes in mornings to getting ready.

"And besides, Harry's starting to warm up to him." She said with a shrug, like that solved the whole issue. Blaise froze; Harry is willingly spending time with Dray now? Blaise pictured Harry sitting next to Draco in the library, heads bent together over a single book, shoulders touching. His heart gave a painful tug at the image. All thought his brain could conjure up is: _No. Harry is my friend! Draco cannot take him away._

"Blaise, are you alright?" Harry noticed the scowl on his best friend's face; he was worried that he might've done something wrong. He was only joking with Hermione about getting married; he was only teasing her about Draco! _But Blaise wouldn't get angry at that, he wouldn't care much about whom Harry married one day. _ Sighing Harry walked quickly up the last couple of stairs and disappeared through the Fat Lady, leaving a puzzled Hermione and jealous (although he didn't know it) Blaise behind.

"What's up with him?" Hermione asked, Blaise just shrugged in response and hurriedly followed Harry.

"What's up with you?" She shouted after his retreating back but he ignored her. Shaking her head she climbed through the portrait hole, not aware of the eyes that followed her every move, and quickly disposed of her heavy bag and settled in bed for a quick nap before she had to go patrol the castle. Maybe Dray would sneak out to come see her later, she hoped.

So Harry fucking Potter thinks he can just tell her she's going to be his bride? Let him try. She won't fall for some skinny seeker. She prefers the studious type, someone she can relate to when it comes to academics, someone much like himself. It had been too hard to give up Quidditch for his plan to fail because of some Boy-Who-Lived. Who cares if said boy completely annihilated Voldemort in first year? Who cares if he saved her from a Merlin-damned troll? Who cares if he's sweet and friendly to everyone? Who cares if he… If he… _FUCK! He's perfect…_

Draco slumped down the wall he's been hiding behind waiting for Hermione to come back out of her House, hands fisted his hair but he didn't care. Who was he trying to fool, Hermione deserved someone as strong and brave as Potter. He could never compare to the Saviour of the world. He let the pent up emotions flow from him, he felt the oncoming tears and did little to stop them. She deserves the best; he always believed he could be the best. Be a man worthy of her. He was wrong; he was nothing more than a cowardly snake. Someone who relies on cunning plans and black mail to get what he wants, she deserves so much better than him, she deserves to have the best and Potter is the best. He let the tears fall freely.

Hermione woke up suddenly with this strange feeling, more like a tugging sensation in the pit of her stomach, urging her go outside the common room. Something was telling her that she was needed. Never one to question her deeper instincts she followed. Wand held tightly in her right hand, she cautiously pushed the portrait open with her left.

She immediately heard muffled hiccups and slight groaning and panting. Someone was crying desperately outside Gryffindor. She hurried over to where the sounds were coming from but couldn't see anyone at first. Then she heard a sharp intake of breath and looked down, there sat her Draco, knees pulled up to his chest, eyes wide and hands gripping his shins making him look like a lost child instead of the 16 year old he really was.

"Oh Dray…" She fell on her knees next to him, her wand falling on the stone floor as she embraced him, burying her face in his neck. They stayed wrapped in each other's arms until Draco slowly pushed her back, his eyes were down cast as he tried to say the words that would forever break him, "Mi, my love, we… I cannot keep… I don't think we should… Get married." He forced them out; it felt like words literally burned his throat.

Hermione sat shocked, she could feel all the blood leaving her face, she felt light headed and not in the I-just-found-a-non-shocking-wand way, she did not believe him. No, this must be some prank, a rather nasty one at that. Oh no wait! She was still asleep, that must be it and this is just a nightmare. Come on Hermione wake up! You don't want to see this. Parkinson will definitely show up and kiss him. This was her worst fear; Dray was telling her he loves someone else. That she wasn't good enough for someone as great as the next Lord Malfoy. But this was a dream, yes, just a dream. She'll wake up and go on patrol and _the real Draco_, her Draco, will find her and kiss her forehead or her hand and tell her she was _his. _Hermione started violently pinching herself, she wanted her Draco and the sooner she woke up the sooner she could get to him.

Draco was so startled when Hermione began pinching herself that at first he couldn't comprehend what she was doing, but then he saw her arms. There were welts springing up where her hands left, he couldn't believe his eyes! He grabbed her hand securely in his and shook her hard.

"What are you doing?" He was angry, why would she hurt herself like this? He rubbed her arms soothingly, biting his lip when he felt sticky blood on her left arm. Hermione began to laugh, loudly. She sounded like a deranged lunatic. He was worried; Draco couldn't understand what was happening to her.

"You're not real." She got the words out while still laughing.

"This is just one of those nightmares you can't wake up from, y'know? I figured it out!" She exclaimed, grinning widely at that, a bit too widely. She looked like that cat from Alice's adventures.

"Hermione, listen to me. You are not dreaming. This is real. Do you understand me?"

She gave him a look that clearly meant she questioned his sanity. He wasn't the one laughing their head off a moment ago. He flinched slightly when she suddenly cupped his face in her palm,

"But it is a dream Dray. My Draco would never say we shouldn't get married. My Draco loves me." She stated with a soft tone and a confident smile.

"Mi, you have to believe me, I love you, I will always love you but you deserve so much better than me. _This is real_." He pinched himself and gasped at the pain, an angry red mark was already visible on his pale skin, "Look Mi, see it hurts? I felt pain, you felt pain. This is real."

"This… Is real?" She looked confused, like this was an ancient rune she couldn't translate. Draco just stared her straight in the eye and nodded. He could see the confusion subside in her eyes as comprehension dawned on her.

She was standing before he could blink, she had her wand in her hand and shot a stunner at him so fast he hardly had time to think let alone defend himself.

**PS **I like a crazy unstable witch with a legendary wand at her disposal… :P


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Blaise, is that you?" Someone whispered from behind and by the slight tremble and hitch it could only be one person, Harry Potter. And sure enough, when he turned his head he stared right into the other boy's bright emerald green eyes. Harry's hair was sticking up even more than usual which meant he must've just woken up.

"What are you doing out of bed Harry? You should get some rest before the big game tomorrow."

Gryffindor and Ravenclaw are playing the finals for the Quidditch Cup tomorrow. It is the first time since Harry joined the team five years ago that Ravenclaw has made it this far. Previous years it was between Gryffindor and Slytherin, but because Draco dropped out of the team this year, Ravenclaw flew to the second highest ranking thanks to their newest seeker, Cho Chang. Many people believed she received special ninjutsu training over the summer. Honestly, Blaise just thought that without Draco to distract her, she was more focused on the game.

"Ravenclaw is no threat to our team." Harry replied smugly. "Why are you still awake? It's nearly midnight."

"I'm waiting for Hermione to finish her rounds. I need to talk to her." Blaise's voice sounded grave, like he was anticipating the end of days and knew he could not stop it happening.

"You could always talk to me? I know I'm no Hermione but I'll always listen." Laying his hand on Blaise's shoulder, Harry hoped to Godric the other man did not see his face flush. Only Ron knew this, but Harry has had a crush on the tanned man for as long as he could remember. It seemed that there was not a time in his life where he did not think about Blaise constantly. He will do anything for this man. He knew Blaise was still in love with Hermione and because of that Harry's friendship with Hermione is strained. She was his rival in a dirty war called love.

"Thank you Harry, but this is something very personal. I'd rather speak with Hermione. Not even Draco knows this." Blaise added the last bit to reassure Harry. He didn't know why he wanted to reassure the other boy, but the pained expression he made when Blaise mentioned Hermione's name was just too pitiful to bear. It has been this way since first year; Harry did not like Hermione's presence. He rarely speaks to her and he rarely mentions her name. It's like he wants her to disappear.

"How has Draco been? I haven't seen him in a while." The boy asked while sitting down next to Blaise, knees touching. Harry always asked after Draco, Blaise knew that Harry was gay; everybody in the world knew the boy-who-lived was batting for the other team. It made front page news, but no one ever saw him with a significant other. Blaise believed this was because Harry was in love with Draco (hence his deep dislike of Hermione) and _everybody_ _knew_ that Draco was still fully determined to marry 'his girl' when they turn seventeen, that is if he can convince 'his girl' to marry at such a young age. And of course then Draco would have to go through Mr Granger.

"Moody and easy to throw jinxes around, like usual. I wish he would just realise that no man here would try and get close to her romantically. No one wants to be on Dray's bad side." Blaise chuckled at his best friend's antics; he even believed Professor Snape has designs on his 'future wife'.

"He's even more moody than usual Blaise." A soft voice spoke up from the dark corner of the room; neither of the two males had heard Hermione enter the common room.

"And you should both be in bed." She stated in her perfect prefect voice, hands firmly on her hips. Who knew that when Hermione grew out of her shy phase, a bossy (brilliant, smart, empowered) woman would take her place? Draco is of course ecstatic about this, because now she was more irritating than endearing which translates to fewer males' attention. Except for the odd older boy here and there, many boys their age have given up on the idea of stealing what is Draco Malfoy's.

Without a word Harry stood up and left the other two alone, Hermione was not fazed by this cold behaviour, after a couple of years it became expected, boring even. She had thought that she and Harry would be great friends, seeing as they both come from the muggle world, but for once she was wrong.

"Hermione, may I speak with you, please?" Blaise requested. He has never felt more nervous in his short life, his palms were sweating, his leg couldn't stop bouncing and he couldn't muster the famed Gryffindor courage to look her in the eye.

"Sure," she flopped down on the couch, her bossy persona retreating. "What's wrong?" She took his hand in hers comfortingly. Blaise has been acting strange for the last few weeks and she could not figure out the reason why. He stopped speaking in the middle of conversation to stare at the blank wall in front of him, he ate less and less with each passing day and she caught him copying someone else's homework!

"I… I have to tell you something." He took a deep breath, inhaling through his nose, exhaling through his mouth. A calming technique Hermione recognized from years of exam stress. Knowing that her friend needs time to sort his thoughts, she kept silent, rubbing her thumb over the back of his hand.

"Please don't hate me Hermione. I didn't ask for this to happen. I don't even know when this happened. I'm so sorry Hermione. I just can't keep it to myself anymore! I have to tell someone. I'm - I'm -"

"Blaise, please breathe. And just tell me what you're apologising for." Hermione became a bit concerned; she has never seen Blaise so distressed before.

"I'm gay." He deadpanned.

Blaise waited for the shocked gasp, the rage induced slaps, anything really, but Hermione just sat there, head slightly tilted like she was still waiting for him to break the news. He couldn't understand why she wasn't responding to his declaration; it was shocking news after all.

"I know, Blaise. Even Draco knows, we just had a lengthy discussion about it actually. And we both still love you for you and we, especially Dray, approve of you courting Harry." She was still rubbing small circles on the back of his hand when he suddenly pulled away from her, standing up and pacing in front of the hearth.

"How do you guys know this? I didn't even know I liked him until a few weeks ago." Hermione could see her friend was struggling with his situation, she couldn't imagine what feelings must be flowing through him right now. He was most likely confused and embarrassed, wondering who else had figured out his secret.

"Well, firstly, I was the one to figure it out and secondly, you have got to stop staring at that boy's arse if you don't want other people to figure it out too."

"Mi, what am I going to do? How does one go about courting the-boy-who-lived? Not to mention I'm almost a hundred percent sure that Harry's in love with Draco. You've heard how he goes on and on about how great Dray is, how gorgeous his abs looks in skivvies, he even mentioned once that Dray smells 'mouth-watering'. Mi, he even likes the way Dray smells!"

Blaise sank to his knees; arms lying limp at his sides. He looked so dejected that Hermione rushed to him and crushed her best friend in a smothering hug. She felt his pain; it's similar to how she felt when Dray told her he doesn't want to marry her anymore. Both of them feel the fear of losing the one person they cannot live without. She was the lucky one of the two to at least know the object of her affection returns her feelings if not more than at the very least equally. But Blaise is completely in the dark about Harry's feelings. No, it's even worse than that, he believes that Harry is in love with another man. If only Hermione could advise Blaise to use the same kidnap-and-interrogate strategy that she herself had used on Draco not two hours ago. It is a wonder what a blindfold and feathers can do to drive sense back into a man (That and unending questions until she got to the root of the problem, honestly, how could he ever think he wasn't the best man for her?). Hermione giggled a bit at the memory of a terrified Draco, what did he think she would do to him? Rape him? Not that he would really mind it if she slept with him, he's been making all sorts of lewd suggestions whenever their alone.

Blaise heard Hermione laugh and angrily spun in the cage she calls arms.

"And what is so bloody funny about all this?" Couldn't Mi see how lost he was, how much he needed her direction and bossy-know-it-all attitude to tell him what to do?

"I think I have to tell you what happened between me and Dray tonight. But first, we need to devise a plan on how to get two of the most fabulous men I know together, because I know that Harry likes you too Blaise, it's why he never wants to be in the same room with me when you're here." She winked at him secretively and he felt instantly relieved to have a brilliant mind such as hers scheming on his behalf.

"Thank you Mione, I needed to hear that. And I don't I even care as much that he might be in love with someone else because I'm going to make him fall in love with me. Just you watch, I'll make him see that I'm the one that can make him happy. I love you, you know?" Blaise brought her back into his arms and squeezed all his thankfulness into her.

"I love you too Blaise." She pulled back slightly, "Now, I think the first thing we, and by 'we' I mean you, have to do is find out what Harry's favourite everything is." She looked at him cheekily, her eyes positively sparkling!

"I might know a few of those." He admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck self-consciously.

"Good. We shall start with operation "Get-the-Saviour-into-Blaise's-pants" the day after tomorrow!"

"Mi, I think we should rename that plan and why the day after tomorrow? Isn't that a bit soon?"

"Nonsense, Blaise. You have to start as soon as possible and that's the earliest we can get flowers delivered. Or do you want some other man snatching up what is yours or, Merlin forbid, Brown getting her pretty little claws into him and then where would we be? As for the name, you try coming up with an accurate yet cleverly witty operation name." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"You know, for the most 'mature' girl in school, you're pretty childish sometimes."

"That because I'm still a seven year old girl at heart, darling."

Blaise felt like a boulder was levitated off of his shoulders, he had the most amazing best friend in the world and he was just days away from getting the boy that captured his heart.

The both of them settled down comfortably on the worn out sofa after devising a plan of, finally agreeing on the name "Operation Catch-that-Mouse", Blaise being the figurative Cat of course. Hermione didn't think it was sufficiently witty enough but conceded for the sake of her friend.

They fell asleep slowly, both thinking about their futures and the men who will be playing a huge part of it.


End file.
